


You're not the only One

by TimeofGenes1s



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sans, Angst, Cock Block, Death, Dominant Sans, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Eventual Smut, F/M, Far from home, Flirty Frisk, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Little did you know, Misunderstandings, Mouth Kink, Mute Frisk, Original Fiction, Papyrus and Spaghetti, Parent W. D. Gaster, Possessive Sans, Power Play, Protective Papyrus, Protective Sans, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a vagina, Revenge, Sad, Sans Has Night Terrors, Sans Makes Puns, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans has big dick, Sensation Play, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal tease, You remember resets, be prepared, player - Freeform, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeofGenes1s/pseuds/TimeofGenes1s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since your schoolmate Frisk left in the middle of the day to go to Mt. Ebot, the world seems to be resetting itself and you are the only one who notices. </p><p>Can you stop this chain and go back to the way things were?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, once i get the back rolling, it'll get longer.

"_____, hungry for lasagna? It's your favourite!"

"We had lasagna yesterday... And the day before that... And the day before... That."

None of them remember, but you do.

You remember everything.

You remember living Monday for 3 days straight, and eating lasagna for a week. You fucking hate it now. There was a time where you couldn't even get out of the front door before the reset happened and Monday started. Always in the middle of the day though.

It all started when Frisk, the local mute, sweet and daring 6th grader left suddenly in the middle of the day. Our school, St. TeeteerToters of Mt. Ebot is split into an elementary building and a highschool building. You are a senior, and you thought you were about to finish the year without a hitch.

Then this happens.

You heard from your best friend's little sister that Frisk left because the voices in Frisk's head told them to. The sister had said that Frisk had been acting weird for the last month.

You then had that conversation for the next two days.

It would be a lie if you had said that you hoped that if you waited it out things would go back to normal, but you knew that your procrastinating nature needed to be put aside for the sake of your sanity.

There was no doubt in your mind that the tenuous resets and Frisk were somehow related. You prayed that this be true, because if not, this will be your life for as long as you survive.

* * *

You woke up in the middle of AP Physics. Another reset. Monday. 

When your life was relatively normal, you already hated your Physics teacher Ms. Carpaltunnel's voice. It was shrill and whiny, and just having your name pass through her lips made you feel insulted. However now to add insult to injury, every reset you have to sit through her lecture on conservation of momentum.

You took the reset as fate setting your starting point, like on a game board. Time to start your adventure.

"P= Momentum, so you know that-______ where are you going?" Ms. Carpaltunnel screeched as you rose from your seat. In your timeline your goody two shoes ass would never have been able to just walk out of class without a word. However, this wasn't your timeline, now was it?

Nothing in the world, nothing in any timeline could stop you from fixing yours. You stormed through the school's park. The smell of dirt and freshly cut grass fills you with determination.

Nothing in the world, nothing in any timeline could stop you from fixing yours. You stormed through the school's park.

Wait... What the fuck just happened? Did the timeline reset? How come you didn't go all the way back into class? You retrace your steps and realise that it happened after you smelled the grass. Maybe the smell of freshly cut grass keeps you grounded. Clawing at they ground, you claim a handful of grass as your own and place it in your pockets for safe keeping, just in case of another reset. 

Marching through the park, your "friends" call after you, but you know it's not real, although second guesses scratch at your intuition. You know better.

Frisk was such a smol kid, you wondered how they made it through the thick of grass surrounding the perimeter of the school, nevertheless, you have seen that misplaced look of determination plastered on their face. You wonder if they simply made friends with a bird to fly them over the thick of tribulations.

You grumbled knowing:

1: you couldn't talk to animals

And 2: you were too heavy for any bird or creature to carry

You had to go on foot. You were grateful that Mt. Ebot was just outside of the village and it would not take too long to get to the foot of the mighty volcano. Scaling the volcano is what intimidated you.

* * *

 

Your socks became socks of brambles and a sheet of sweat shined off of your forehead. 

"Fuck all kinds of dicklettes..." You swore as you cut your hand on an unstable rock resting on the outer wall of the volcano that you had simply wanted to use as support.

It took you an hour to get up the length of the dormant volcano. The whole time you thought of how crazy you were and you wondered if living a world of resets is really that bad.

You prayed that there would not be another reset as you tore through a wall of ivy revealing a hole leading to the stomach of the mount. You've made it so far and you are so tired, if you wake up in class, the world is telling you something. Telling you you are a joke.

"You went down here... Didn't you, Frisk? Dumb ass." Gingerly, you lead your right foot inside the medium sized hole. "Welp, here we go." You follow with your left foot until your sitting on the edge of the hole with your legs dangling into the darkness. It was pitch black, you couldn't see the bottom. You needed to take a leap of faith. The fact that Frisk could've survived this fall filled you with determination.

Reluctantly you pushed yourself off, falling into the rabbit hole.

 


	2. Where the Golden Flowers Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You land in nostalgia and somewhere not so familiar.

Sweet. You know this smell. It smells like your childhood, the times you spent with your friends and alone in the field down the road of your home. You lived going there, especially in the summer when the golden flowers bloomed.

You lifted your head you reveal your landing spot, a bed of golden flowers. You looked up to see light streaming in, but no sky. You calculate that the light of the sun must be too bright to see anything else. You wondered why you couldn't see the flowers previously when you looked down the hole now that it seems light can stream in. No matter, you landed safely anyway.

"Howdy!" 

You jerk around, for you said you heard a child's voice behind you.

And there it was. The most terrifying thing you have every seen. A golden flower with a face.

"Oh my god."

"I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower."

The flower smiled wide, and you had flashbacks to your childhood when your mother had a man dress as a children's cartoon character and come to your birthday party. It was great until he got drunk and ruined your birthday. He vomited inside your cake and now you have a fear of clowns, anything like Barney, and things that are not a child with a child's voice.

The seed of hell held out it's leaf as if to signify a hand shake. Little grey pellets started to surround him and face you. The flower's smile turning jagged. You slap the leaf away and ran for dear life, clawing through darkness and ...grass?

You are running and running, feeling like fire is shooting up your leg. Your lungs are screaming for you to stop but Lord knows that you'll go through hell and high heaven before you let Satan's garden eat you for second dinner.

You feel a large mass stop you before your heart attack does. The mass does not give, and it feels like a pillowy wall. The mass is soft and envelopes you into its warm embrace. With your head in the mound, hair like substances tickle your nose, and you scrunch your nostrils. You breathe in and out. In. And out. The pillow wall smells like cinnamon butterscotch. Just the presence of the mass seems to soothe you.

"Are you alright, child? What has frightened you so?" A maternal voice vibrates from the wall and you look up, realising you have been just hugging the wall for the entire time. The wall was actually a beautiful goat creature, rendering you speechless. She had beautiful snow white fur and amethyst eyes. Two cute stubby horns sat atop her head coquettishly. She wore a purple and white mumu that fit her stature perfectly. She reeked of royalty. Where were you? Who is this?

"I am Toriel, my child. You are in the ruins. You must've fallen." The graceful creature spoke, as if reading your mind.

"I'm _______." The creature did not frighten you even though she towered over you by two feet. For some reason, she felt like your mother. She must have children.

"I will protect you ______. There is no need to be afraid." You believed these words even though you just meet her.

You and Toriel walked side by side, deeper into the ruins in silence. Sometimes you would hear strange noises, frog croaks, and you would snap around to look. Toriel would just ease your worries.

"We are monsters," Toriel began. "We have lived down in the underground for a long time. Some don't know a time when we were above ground."

You listened intently to Toriel's tale, feeling the world become larger and larger right beneath your feet. She talked all the way until you made it to this homey house with a patch of grass in front.

"Will you ever try to return? You know... To the surface?" Toriel suddenly stopped walking, with a far off look in her amethyst eye.

"That is unimportant to me, child." She patted your back, returning to her motherly smile. At that moment you remembered what WAS important to you, getting back to your original timeline.

"Toriel," The beautiful goat turned around to face towards you. "Do you know anyone named Frisk?"

* * *

Toriel looked broken and you were ashamed for asking, even though you didn't know why you should. She kept walking and entered the home with you trailing closely behind. You wanted to ask again, but you knew she had heard you the first time. What did Frisk do?

The home smelled just like her. Cinnamon and butterscotch, and it welcomed you, but you couldn't deny the nervous feeling in your stomach as you followed her down a flight of stairs and waited for her to speak.

The stairs lead to a long hallway that twisted and turned, but had a single direction. Toriel kept her strong back towards you the whole way. You finally reached the end of the halfway and before you was a beautiful door. It was engraved with golden designs and symbols, filling you with emotion.

"Listen, child, I am tired, and because you are older than Frisk I trust you to listen and understand my words." Toriel turned to look at you. "Frisk went through this door, leaving the Ruins, not too long before I found you. I meant to destroy this passage... But I only now have the necessary materials to destroy it, so the door is still intact."

You shifted in your shoes. Was she going to let you go or not? You hated confrontation and already you were feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm going to give you the same opportunity that Frisk had... The only way out of the ruins... Is to defeat me. That is the only way I'll know you can survive." Toriel lowered her head and your stomach sank. 

You knew there had to be another way because Toriel is standing right in front of you, it's not as though Frisk killed her. So what did Frisk do to get through? You were nothing like Frisk, you were hard headed and impatient, Frisk was calm like a monk, also flirtatious. How were you going to succeed? 

Killing was the last thing on your mind.

"Toriel... Toriel listen to me." The next thing you know a glowing green light is being pulled from your chest. In front of you, is now a beautiful green heart.

"That's your soul."

HP: 20/20

LV:1

Four buttons form in front of you. **Fight. Act. Item. Mercy.**

Without a doubt you mash the mercy button.

"Fight me, that is the only way to get through, child. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Toriel looked down with a saddened expression. Magic hands came your way and swept you off your feet. You fall back onto your shoulder and hiss at the pain.

"Ah... Man..."

HP: 15/20

**Fight. Act. Item. Mercy.**

You get up from the ground and brush yourself off. You rummage through your pockets, automatically clicking item, your fingers are greeted with the dirt and grass you had dug up earlier.

"I'm sorry, mama goat." You plead, as you tossed a handful of earth at her face. 

Goat mom covered her face, none of the dirt got in her beautiful eyes, but she was perturbed and distracted. You took that moment too  **Act** and  **Flee.**

You burst through the wooden door. Sorry.


	3. Sans. Sans the Skeleton

You saw the white of snow before you heard it crunch beneath your feet. As soon as you has opened the mystic door, you were overcome by a wintery cold. 

You held your arms close together, fighting to keep your warmth. This was not what you expected. The Ruins was much warmer than this. How could there be such a drastic change in climate?

You continued walking.

A gate starts to manifest into view. It was wooden, and you noticed that the bars were placed too far apart from each other to keep anything from coming in, as you had concluded its purpose was for.

"hey there... buddy." A shadowy figure appeared suddenly. You swore you had a fear baby. 

"... Yo... pal." You choked out. You curled your hands into fists, your fingers becoming numb from the cold.

The shadowing figure stepped forward into the light, and like the scene from Beauty and the Beast, his true form was revealed. You gasped dramatically. Just kidding, you weren't shocked. You just stood there, waiting for shock to hit, but it missed you. The figure before you was a skeleton, about two inches shorter than you. He had a wide grin, that he wore with a baby blue parka. He had black gym shorts that had a white streak run down the outside. He wore pink house slippers, that made you think of the ones you own. He was a fashion disaster, but he did look comfy. He was actually kinda cute.

Even though the figure was anything but fearsome looking, he had this intimidating demeanour about him.

"you are another human, right? that's hilarious." The skeleton's mouth did not move, but you understood him perfectly. "you just missed your friend. came through the door not too long ago.  they are probably with my bro if I'm not mistaken."

Hope filled your soul. Oh, thank goodness! No more cursed resets... You pray.

You wanted to run up and give the skeleton a hug. You were so grateful. And cold. So cold. You had forgotten that you were not the chosen ice queen.

"i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

"I'm ______. _______ the human." Sans grinned wider at your response. "I'm also very cold." You grasped your arms together for warmth. "Do you know a place where I can buy a sweater maybe?"

Sans looks at you for a minute, then shrugs off his parka revealing a black turtle neck underneath. He doesn't hand it to you, he drapes it over you and it is already warmed. You were puzzled as to how he was able to produced warmth with just bones.

"money here isn't the same from where you are from. just wear this, it'll be easier."

You pull the jacket closer around you and you are overcome by new and familiar smells. Old books, smoke, must, and something else that you don't know. You are lost in the smell. 

"let's get going to your friend. i want to watch my bro try to capture them."

You are wrenched back into the present.

"Wait... WHAT?"

* * *

Sans had spent the whole walk to Frisk explaining how his brother was harmless. 

"he is really cool. he is trying hard to get into the royal guard and he believes that capturing a human will get him there."

You stayed quiet. You hoped that Frisk's wit and Sans' brother's heart were as strong as you and Sans thought.

You heard it before you saw it. A concert of NYEH HEH HEH's and disgruntled cries. They all came from one figure. A tall skeleton, who you assumed was Sans' brother. 

"HOW DID YOU DO IT, HUMAN? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SO INTELLECTUALLY AND DELICATELY COMPOSED EACH PUZZLE! YOU HAVE SOLVED EACH ONE!… I'll never be popular... I'll have no friends,"

You watched before your very eyes as Frisk did their magic. Frisk walked up to who you now know as Papyrus, and signed:

"I'm your friend"

The stars above could not compare to how Papyrus shined when Frisk said this. Your heart felt full of fluff for him.

 "you're awesome, bro." Sans said into the air. 

You and Frisk caught each other's eye. It was time to talk.


	4. Risk of Frisk

You'd be lying if you said you were not intimidated with the daunting task of facing the mute child Frisk. You had come all this way, and you finally made it, made it to Frisk, taking one step closer to normality.

Frisk stepped closer to you, mouth open in surprise. The slits of their eyes opened, revealing red irises. Your blood started to run cold, and all the warmth in Sans' jacket couldn't control it. A knife was unsheathed from Frisk's pocket, sharper than anything you have ever seen. As sharp as... betrayal.

You were frozen in fear, whispering prayers under your breath. Prayers for a reset to take you from this place.

"______?"

"______?" Frisk signed. Shaking, you stared at their hands. The knife. Where is the knife? You looked at their eyes, the gentle, sleepy slits now filled with concern. You must've been  hallucinating... due to shock... You think.

"SANS!! ANOTHER HUMAN!!" Before you know it, you are scooped up into two bony arms. "LET'S GO, SANS!! WE'LL TAKE THEM HOME AND I'LL MAKE THEM MY ARTISANS SPAGHETTI!" You are then thrown over Papyrus' shoulder. You are grateful for Papyrus' round shoulders. If he was shaped like any other skeleton, their shoulders would did into your stomach painfully. 

"Put me down!" You squeal, "Put me down, now! Frisk!" You try to squirm out of Papyrus' arms, but his grip is like a vice. You raised your head, only to have it snapped back down due to Papyrus' stride and momentum.

"Relax, _____, they won't hurt you, trust me." Frisk signs right under you so you can see, running behind you on their stumpy legs. "Plus, spaghetti sounds good!" 

You grumble at the set back. You wanted to talk to Frisk NOW. But... If Frisk was OK with these boneheads... Maybe you could be too.

You couldn't see anything in front of you, much less behind lest you bruise your chin on impact with Papyrus' back. All you could see was snow. So much snow. And the foot prints Frisk, Papyrus, and Sans left behind.

Light started to seep into the peripheral, and you rolled your head to the side to see where it was coming from.

Stores. Restaurants. And homes. This was a society, a community, full of a population that understood each other. Small monsters, wearing stripped sweaters like Frisk, squeal and scream as they play, throwing snow at each other. Your senses are overcome by the smell of smoke as you pass a certain restaurant, or so you believe. You can't read the name since your head is glued in its down position, but you appreciate the sanctity of the natural light pooling out of the building.

* * *

 

You are roused awake and you groan.

There is something warm and hard like smooth stone against your cheek. You lean further into it, whatever it is. You open your eyes.

A figure is sitting next to you, and you realised it was Sans. The smooth and warm stone, was actually Sans' hand on your cheek. You caught his stare but he didn't look away, just kept your eyes. The white pinpricks that served as his pupils studied your eye color, the design, your everything, or so you felt.

"you were drooling." Sans grinned and lifted his hand, showing you the shine on his bony fingers, that you could only calculate as spital.

You quickly brought your hands to your mouth and are overcome by embarrassment when it is true that you were drooling.

A creaking sound came from beneath you and you took in your surroundings. It was a living room and you were on a couch. This must be Sans' and Papyrus' home.

"DID YOU WAKE THE BIGGER HUMAN LIKE I ASKED, SANS?" a high pitched voice came from the kitchen, that could only belong to Papyrus.

"yup."

"GOOD! BECAUSE IT IS NOW TIME FOR... MY AMAZING INCREDIBLE DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI!!" And like the "be our guest" scene from beauty and the beast, plates of streaming and gorgeous looking food, in this case pasta, is set on the table. 

You run to the table and look around for the plate that looks like it has the most spaghetti served. You settle into the chair closest to the Frisk. 

Sans sat on the right side of you with a bottle of ketchup where a glass of water should be. Is... Is that his beverage?

"bone appetite." Sans took in a breath and said, unscrewing the top of the ketchup and taking a giant swig of it, answering your previous question. You chuckled, finally getting the pun... He was a skeleton.

"SANS!" Papyrus cried in disdain. 

"Thank you, Pap, is it OK if I call you Pap? I mean friends call each other by nicknames, yeah?" You twirled noodles around on your fork, taking in the intense tomato aroma emanating from the spaghetti.

"Friends..?" Papyrus' voice dropped in volume, to a low that you didn't think was possible for him.

"Uhh... I-I... Any friend of Frisk's is a friend of mine." You smiled hopefully as warm as you meant it to be.

"WOWIE!! TWO FRIENDS IN ONE DAY!! YES YOU CAN CALL ME PAP!!" And there was the volume. The sudden shrillness scared the shit out of you. You gathered yourself and lifted your fork to your lips. Slowly, you allowed the noodles entrance and it was not what you were expecting. The spaghetti looked pretty, but... God...

If there was a point beyond over cooked, the noodles were there, a wonder as to how they still kept their form and didn't just turn into mush. The sauce was probably just crushed tomatoes and water, most likely the water used to boil the noodles. As for salt... salt is just a foreign character. Wait... What is that crunching? Oh it's just crushed ice.

"AND?" Papyrus had been eagerly waiting for your critique.

Swallowing both a gag and the spaghetti you answered, "This spaghetti... Is just fantastic. I've tasted the best spaghetti in the world, but yours is even better!"

"I KNEW IT! I, THE AWESOME PAPYRUS, HAVE NO OTHER OPPONENT TO COOKING SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus was beaming. You had never seen someone so proud. Pap proudly started to scarf down fork fulls of spaghetti into his mouth.

You looked to your sides, seeing that neither Frisk or Sans had touched their plates.

"best spaghetti in the world, huh?" Sans says, so low that no one hears him but you and you wonder if he directed it to you.

"you are one of a kind, _____."


	5. Silence is Golden

After dinner, the longest, hardest dinner you have ever had to sit through, you offered to do the dishes to show your gratitude, since your mother raised you to show respect, and no one objects, gleefully piling the dishes into your hands.

You laid the dishes into the sink, however one dish decided that fate was not moving fast enough and slipped out of your grasp, crashing to the ground.

"Fuck me..." You swore under your breath, squatting to pick up the pieces of ceramic shards.

"we just met today, and the kitchen is a pretty freaky place to do it, but your really beautiful so I'm down." Sans stands in the doorway of the kitchen, grinning sheepishly with his hands shoved into his shorts' pockets.

Your face burned. You stayed in your squatting position.

"im just kidding, relax." Sans laughed and you realised that you haven't moved from your position or reacted to his joke either, just awkwardly stared and blushed.

You laughed wildly to break the awkwardness. "AHAHA YES! I too make jokes about sexual intercourse." You wish you were dead.

"ah." Sans chuckles and you could feel the realness of the laugh. You mean, what isn't funny about someone making a fool out of themselves? "just be careful."

You smile and turn back to pick of the ceramic pieces, and the plate piece is not pleased just yet, so it jumps up and reopens the cut on your palm that you had gotten on your way up Mt. Ebot.

"Ah!" You yelp out and Sans is next to you before you know it. Blue like smoke is coming out of his left eye as he gently grasps your hand. You just stare into his eyes and you forget that you were ever in pain. It's beautiful. The blue... It's like the ocean, or a color blue an artist can only ever dream of replicating.

You can't help yourself, you bring your free hand to Sans' face. It's hard, smooth like stones in the water and warm. The feeling of his bone is so pleasant against your finger tips. You trail your fingers to right under his eyes. The blue smoke just barely touches your skin but it makes your fingers tingle.

"SANS! BIGGER HUMAN!"

You wake from your trance and remove your hand. The blue in Sans' eye is gone and you quickly gather the rest of the shatters and throw them out.

"Yes?" You say brightly, trying to act as though nothing happened.

"FRISK AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE COME UP WITH THE MOST WONDERFUL IDEA! WE SHALL HAVE A SLEEP OVER!"

"oh pap, they don't want to stay, i mean... do you?"

You think to yourself. The idea of going back out into the cold did not sound pleasing at all. There is nothing wrong with just staying the night. It's just for the night. And you have to talk to Frisk anyway.

"I'm down... If you'll have me." Papyrus didn't even wait to see Sans' response before he ran back into the living room cheering.

* * *

Apparently Papyrus has a wonderful collection of pajamas. You and Frisk found a pair that you both liked consecutively.

"I'm pooped." You plopped yourself onto the couch, your designated sleeping area. Frisk opted to sleep with Papyrus so that they could continue playing.

"I'm happy you are here, _____." Frisk signed. "You were the only one I thought of before I jumped down."

"I'm happy I can be here for you." You look down at the bone designs on your PJ's. "Frisk, I need to ask you something."

Frisk sat next to you and and looked those kind slits at you.

"Frisk, the first time you fell into the underground it is was over one month ago. Ever since then, I have been experiencing resets. Experiencing that day, that week, over and over again. Do you have anything to do with this?" You were almost begging now. Begging for answers, begging for the truth.

"_____. I fell down here today, right before you did. I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about."

 


	6. Oh Lonely Night

You thought you knew what it was like to be hopeless. You thought you understood. 

Only now do you truly know what it is like to feel like you have no where left to go. You feel like you are drowning. You want to go back home, to the way things were. You were happy then.

The couch offered no comfort to your sad soul. You decided to just stop pretending like you were going to get sleep and walk around the house.

You were a crazy bitch who thinks the world is on reset. Your in the underground and the one person you thought might be the solution has no idea what you are talking about. 

You shoved your hands in your pockets, to remember that they are not your own. You still had Sans' jacket even after you changed into Papyrus' PJ's. He never asked for it back.

You looked up stairs where the two brother's rooms were. No sound was coming from Papyrus' room, so Frisk and Papyrus must have fallen asleep. As for Sans' room, a faint blue light emanated out of the bottom of the door. You couldn't help your curiosity. You walked up the stairs and tip toed to the front of Sans' oak door. You pressed your ear to the wood and held your breath.

You didn't necessarily know what to expect, but growling was not it. You heard growling and short episodes of mumbling. 

He is having a night terror. 

You knew it right away, because you had night terrors as a child. You don't remember why and your parents don't speak about it, as though, like the dreams, it was just a bad memory.

Your realistic self told you to give him privacy. You were already invading his space by listening in on him. However, your heart told you to go save him from his nightmare, and you opted to be the hero.

You quietly and slowly turned the room door nob and pushed it open. When you wake him, you'll just use the excuse that you wanted return his jacket.

The room smells like him. Smoke, books, must, and that extra special scent. There it is, where the blue light is coming from, a mass of blankets and groans. You hurry to his side and take a moment to build up the courage to wake him.

Sans turns to his side and you can see his face. You don't understand how his bone is malleable, but it is scrunched up and his white pinpricks are gone. The only thing is blue light escaping his left eye. He is swearing furiously. The dream must be really bad.

You remembered how your mother would wake you from your night terrors. She would sing you awake so to not put you into shock. 

You slid your right hand under Sans' head and rested your free hand on his chest. You gently rocked back and forth.

"Baby my, don't you cry..." Sans jerked to the sound of your voice and groaned. There was an intruder in his dream.

"Baby my, dry your eyes..." Sans' face started to soften. The true monsters were slinking into the shadows. The light of your voice scared them.

"Rest your head closer to my heart, never to part, baby of mine." The blue smoke evaporated and the white pinpricks in his eyes came to life. 

"_____?" Sans' voice was like sand paper.

"I-uh-I forgot to give you back your jacket." You whispered, trying to be sensitive in his delicate state. You motioned to yourself since you were wearing the jacket.

"please tell me you're real..." He croaked holding your gaze. You blushed, feeling abashed  until you realised it wasn't a compliment, he really meant it. 

"I'm real. Definitely." You held out your arm. "See? Feel. I'm right here." Sans lifted his fingers to your skin. He kneaded your arm, grounding himself into reality.

"you're so soft." He continued to massage your arm. He  moved up and brought his bony fingers to your face. "you saved me."

 Your soul did flips in your rib cage. You blushed and felt humbled. "I couldn't leave you in pain."

You smiled at him and his white pin pricks glinted in the darkness. You tried to pull your arm away from Sans, feeling that maybe it was time for you to make your leave, but he made no signs of letting go.

"can you... can you please stay with me?"

 


	7. Bastard Child

_"Mommy, why is your belly getting so big?" You jumped around your tired mother._

_"I have a baby inside me. I told you this already, ____." Your mother patted your head, while tilting her own and smiling._

_"I'm so excited to be a sibling! I'm going to be so good at it!" You gently placed your hands on your mother's belly, but your mother's smile quickly faded._

_"We are not keeping it."_

_"W-what?"_

_"Just forget about your sibling...._

_Forget about the Bastard Child."_

* * *

The star sweeper came and woke you from your sleep. You were tangled in Sans' arms and your heart fluttered. His face was so smooth, like ironed cloth. You could tell that the nightmares that afflicted him earlier that night stayed in the refuge of the shadows.

There was no sun in the underground so no light poured in from a window, but you had a better view at his pig sty of a room. There was a pile of socks that melded into each other in the left corner and to the right was an anomaly unlike you have ever seen. A self sustaining sock and tee shirt tornado. Wow.

You slowly untangled yourself from the skeleton and tip toed out of his room. You didn't want to wake Sans, but you couldn't waste anymore sunlight- er- time.

Stepping outside of the room, you close the oak door quietly. A small hand is on your arm. 

"Good morning, ____." Frisk signs with a wide smile on their face. You could see the sleep that still plagued their eyes, but their posture showed no signs of going to sleep.

"Good morning, Frisk. How are you?" You patted their brunette mid length hair. Frisk nuzzled into your touch like a puppy.

"Papyrus left to recalibrate his puzzles. I'm hungry." Frisk pouted and you smiled. Crush was so adorable in their ways. They knew just how to squeeze at your oxytocin.

"I'll make something." Frisk jumped happily as you walled down the stairs into the kitchen. If it was true that Pap had already left, he made sure not to leave any residue of his presence. He was such a clean freak, as you had gathered from your night at the brother's house.

Water, flower, sugar, and yeast was plentiful but you did not have any eggs or butter. You were going to be such making some jank ass pancakes. You were surprised to find a pan, but not surprised that it was in pristine condition, obviously never been used.

The pan made a tss sound as you poured a cup of batter into the pan. Though you were missing many ingredients, the smell of the cooking pastry was mouth watering. You used two forks to flip the pancakes and piled then onto a clean plate.

3 for you, 3 for Frisk, and 2 for Sans of he so chooses to eat them.

You searched in the cupboards for anything that could serve as maple syrup when you came across "Golden Flower Honey." Well why the hell not?

You greedily poured a dollop of honey onto your pancakes and Frisk's. Sans will have to choose later.

 You and Frisk ate in silence. Until...

"Why did you come down here?" Your curiosity broke through. Even if you were still getting a handle on the timelines, you still had questions you wanted answered.

Frisk kept eating, unfazed by your question. It seems that Frisk thought it about time before you asked them that question.

Frisk put down their utensils to use their hands. "It was very lonely on the surface for me..." Frisk began, signing with their small hands. "I don't have a mom, or dad... Apparently i was given away as soon as I was born. No one really likes orphans. Especially mute ones. So I went to Mt. Ebot. There was no one that would miss me or look for me,o family, no close friends,  I could be free." Frisk looked down at their hands.

"____, I know you don't really know me. But I appreciate you coming after me. It's been nice having your company." Frisk smiled.

"Anytime, Frisk. I mean it."


	8. Pancake Lamentations

Sans is warm, surrounded by a smell he hopes will become ingrained into his bones. There is a short shift in the bed and the warmth and smell is gone. It's cold and lonely. 

_She is gone isn't she... from my dammed life?A small spark of light tempting my HP to rise, tickling my ribs, pleasantly teasing my bitter soul. She was a dream... A swift surprise._

Then, there came another smell, one his nasal cavity was not so foreign to if it was usually him who roused the smell. It smelled like a pastry of sorts. Was Papyrus making something other than spaghetti... And he dares to think... Is this another blip in the timeline? Who is cooking? Could this mean _____ is still here?

It didn't take much else to get Sand to rattle the magic inside me, enter the void of static, and reenter the world but this time in the kitchen. He teleported.

"Anytime, Frisk. I mean it."  You turned, reaching to turn off the stove, then you looked up and noticed a new presence.

On instinct, you throw the hot pan Sans' way, although he easily dodges it. You feel that your eyes are wide with startled fear and you are are breathing heavy.

"FUCKING SHIT, SANS!" You yell, you feel the force of your anger as your toes curl in your shoes. 

"YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT DICK OUT OF ME, GOD DAMN." Sans' grin stifles your fire and fills you with a different feeling. You calms yourself by turning off the stove, almost symbolically turning off your anger. You hated being scared. 

Sans is staring at you. You follow his gaze straight to your slightly exposed chest. Apparently, during the ordeal, a certain couple of buttons came undone. How deliciously cliché. You want to yell at Sans again but he stands over the sorry stack of pancakes designated for him.

"you made these for me?" On Sans' pancakes you spelled out his name with golden flower powdered sugar you found. You needed to remember these were his.

"Yeah... There is Golden Flower honey if you would like that with your pancakes." You buttoned your shirt modestly and asked but Sans did not answer. You realised Sans was still staring at the pancakes in a daze. He then grabbed the chair closest to him, not taking his white pinpricks off the meal for a second. Sans sat carefully, tentatively setting his arms on either side of his plate almost as though to not scare off the scene or wake from a delicate dream.

 Sans took the fork next to his left hand and slowly lifted it until it hovered over the warm pastry. You not your lip with anxiety. You wanted him to taste it, why was he acting so weird, as though everything will be gone in an instant? Acting almost as though life would be... Reset...

Sans bore the fork into the pancake and carved out a piece of it. Sans lifted it to his face and opened his teeth. A faint blue light flickered curiously behind his teeth and you took into account that what seemed like dull rounded teeth, when bared had sharp canines. The light and his sharp ends were hidden once again as his jaw closed. 

You waited. Breath held for his response. 

"its delicious, kiddo." Sans grinned and you sighed in relief. However, the while endeavour reminded you that just because a reset has not happened yet, it does not mean it won't again. You still have unanswered questions. Your time in the skellibros house has come to an end.

"I'm glad. It's the least I could do. Thank you for your hospitality, and your brother Pap too." You breathed in. "Alright, well I better get going, Frisk, I want you to stay with the brothers." Frisk nods sitting patiently in their chair.

Sans bursts out of his chair. "you don't have to go. honestly, we have tons of room in this house. a skele- _ton_." You smile at his desperate pun.

"What if my timeline resets? I have to move." You quickly say and start walking, giving obviously no information and leaving Sans completely in the dark and stupefied. Sans chases after you franticly.

"what did you just say?" Sans grabs your wrist fervently, desperate for answers. You see in his eyes yourself, someone wanting a solution, a better out.

"Sans, my timeline is fucked up and I don't know if you get timeline mumbo jumbo, but this is the way it is and I need to figure out why it is fucked up and how I can fix it or else I will kill myself." Sans' pupils shrink and you think that he may have seen Jesus. 

"resets? you... you know about the resets?"

"Each one. You do too?"

"fuck..."

You're sitting on the edge of the hole with your legs dangling into the darkness. It was pitch black, you couldn't see the bottom. You needed to take a leap of faith. The fact that Frisk could've survived this fall filled you with determination.

"Wait... No.. No. Nonononono. SANS!!! FUCK!!! SHIT!!!" You scream and kick, you are wearing the clothes you came to the underground with however without grass in your pockets. Your items are empty. Another reset. You claw nearby and grab grass and shove them in your pockets. You refuse to go down without a fight. You push yourself off, once again into the rabbit hole.


	9. Upsetti because le Timeline keeps Resetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself facing the underground, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for really short chapter, I just know what my artistic mind needs to do

You were prepared for impact with the ground as you turned yourself into a ball and rolled to decrease impact, allowing momentum to play out.

Thanks, Ms. Carpaltunnel. Her replayed lesson you guessed really paid off.

"Oh you poor thing." It's the child's voice. The voice you ran from, the one that belonged to the flower with a face. "I'm-"

"Flowey." You interrupted, refusing to look the monster in the eye. "Flowey the flower. Now please get the heck away because I don't fucking know if the timeline will reset again." Slowly you lifted your head, to a sight most terrifying. From your laying position, the flower towered over you, teeth barred, crooked smile plastered onto its yellow face.

"I D I O T." The flowers voice fell all off the octaves, crawling of the floor. 

Nope. Nope. Nope. You get up and begin to sprint. You knew better than to let others know you know of timeline resets, crazy shit ends up going down, like in that one timeline you told your aunt the lottery numbers and thought you were an angel sent by God. Nope, never again, no more "healing" random people.

You thought you had gotten away until something wrapped around your leg, you find roots are pulling you back. 

Fuckfuckfuck. You're panicking and looking around for something to help you. The roots painfully squeeze into your skin unforgivingly, splinters decorating your ankle. You scramble and claw at the ground as you are being pulled to your death. Death by Flower.

"Timelines are real fickle aren't they, sweet cheeks. I T S K I L L O R B E K I L L E D." The flower screeches. Your fingers finally fumble upon something solid and you grasp it greedily. Twisting your body to lay on your back, you quickly start the onslaught upon the roots around your ankle with the blunt object you conclude to be a rock.

"You can't run from the P L A Y E R."

 The flower starts to yell in pain as you successfully separate root from flower and sprint away. Blood is trickling down your ankle from the roots tight grasp, but you can't be bothered with that right now.

Sweat trickles down your forehead and a cold panic runs up your body. Toriel should have been there to saved you, right? What if she is already closing the door to Sans? What if it's over? What is happening to Frisk?

You jump and skilfully pass through the ruins as you remember how Toriel showed you the way to her home. Your lungs are burning but you can't let up. A frog monster croaks your way and you hurriedly throw a compliment. The frog monster loved it. Bursting through the front door of the homey abode, you are greeted with the familiar scent of cinnamon butterscotch. You have to find Toriel. Where is Toriel?

Toriel is not in her sitting room. You run to her bedroom and she is not there however there lay on her desk a journal. The ink is still wet. Toriel should be around here somewhere. You check the kitchen, no luck. You run back to the front of the house and jog down the ebony stairs leading to what you remember as the great door.

You catch your breath as you fast walk through the long hallway. You make it to the end and you are surprised to see no change to the door. The door was still there, proud. You breathe out a sigh of relief, as long as the door is still there. In your side vision, you notice something peculiar. In the corner, next to the door, was a large white pile of dust.


	10. Green for Kindness

You opened the door, the familiar white and smell of snow filled your senses. You needed to find Sans. A new found sense of propose and place filled you. Stepping out into the crunching snow, you did not feel the cold as your adrenaline pumped through you.

You walked towards the familiar gate where you prayed a friend waited you. 

"Is that anyway to greet a friend... Come here and shake my hand." The black figure emerged from the darkness. Tears of relief threatened to fall, stinging your eyes that are dry from the cold air. You rushed forward without thinking and embraced the skeleton. You felt his bones tense under his parka. You could feel the hesitance as Sans slowly lifted his arms. As soon as his phalanges reached your middle back, he wrapped his arms around you tightly.

"short time, no see, buddy," Sans chuckled and you buried your head into his jacket's fury collar. "i thought i would never get the chance to see you again, _______." The skeleton groaned into your hair. "i thought they took you away from me."

Your soul ached and you didn't understand why. You had only known the skeleton for a short while, but your everything yearned for him. The way he smelled, his voice. You literally threw yourself back into the underground... for him.

"No matter where I go, I will only go for a short while. I have to come back." You basked in his scent, and your words filled you with determination.

"you're something special, kid." Sans pulled away and looked you in the eyes with his white pin pricks. You felt your soul being pulled to him. To him. To him. Blue smoke started to pool out of his left eye. You were surrounded. The beautiful calm energy you had felt that one night with him over came you again.

You leaned towards his face and Sans parted his teeth curiously, revealing sharp canines. The blue smoke pooled all around. You lean closer... And press your left cheek to his left cheek, letting the magical smoke wash over you. It's so warm that you remember you were out in the cold in the first place. Sans grabs your body close to his. You can feel his ribs through his jacket and your clothes. The tightness of his grasp sends an excitement through you. You roll you cheek around on his cheek and he nuzzles back, your eyes roll back in your head as the warm he offers overcomes your senses.

Suddenly your back hits what you believe to be the gate as Sans slams you into it. Sans growls as he looks at you, with his eyes half lidded. His face is flushed blue and small dots of sweat start to appear, it's so lustful and intense that you lose all your bearings.

Your soul erupts from your chest, engulfing you and Sans in its emerald light. You want him and you want him now. 

"... your soul is beautiful, _____." Sans isn't looking away from your face. "do you know what a green soul means? it means your kindhearted.... that you will do anything for the ones you love."

 You smash your lips into his teeth, you and Sans furiously kissing in a way you never knew was possible. Your soul slipped out from between your two bodies to not get crushed. You thought it would hurt to kiss his teeth, but the smoothness of them proved pleasant and almost pleasurable. Fireworks erupted in your brain, your fingertips grabbing at his face to hold him to yours. You remembered Frisk, but just thought that they were probably with Papyrus right now. They'll be fine.

God, how could this feel so right?

"SANS!!!" A shrill high pitched voice only matched by miss Carpaltunnel's broke the moment and you swore that if you hadn't seen as many movies as you did, you would've freaked out on Papyrus.

Sans groaned when you parted their kiss.

"ya, papyrus?" Sans replied to the shrill voice with an annoyed look on his face, however his voice completely undeterred from its original lazy tone.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND THE SMALL HUMAN HAVE BECOME FRIENDS!!!" Papyrus stomped proudly out of the gate with Frisk trailing behind. 

You pouted your lip at Sans, "Aww, we missed watching them become friends!" Sans snorted in response pushing you away playfully.

"it's ok, _____. i've seen it enough times for the both of us." Without Sans warmth surrounding you, you feel bare and are reminded of Snowdin's forever winter. It isn't two seconds before Sans parka is draped over you. You look over and see him hiding a grin.... No... A smile.

"WOWIE SANS!!!" Papyrus' eyes land on you. "ANOTHER HUMAN! YOU FOUND YOURSELF A HUMAN FRIEND TOO, SANS?" You felt the pang in your chest at Papyrus not remembering you, however you put that aside remembering Flowey's words. "Timelines are real fickle."

"______?" Frisk signed.

You stepped forward to your junior. "Yeah buddy, it's me. You alright, pap treated you OK?"

Frisk nodded smiling gleefully.

"P-PAP?" Papyrus loudly inquired. "THAT'S A NICKNAME!! FRIENDS GIVE EACH OTHER NICKNAMES!!!"

"Yeah, pap, let's be friends." You grasp Papyrus' hand and squeeze it reassuringly. Papyrus' happy face is the one thing that would make resets bearable.

The next thing you knew you were back in Snowdin preparing for the ritual friendship sleepover. The house was just as you left it when you were pulled out via reset. It smelled like spaghetti and determination.

"I'm so happy to be back..." You breathed to yourself, because you knew only you and Sans understood.

Sans stepped beside you. "if they take you again... i'll wait for you. i'll wait for you until i turn dust."

You giggled at the cheesiness and romance of his statement. "Dust?"

"well, yeah. when monsters die, we just turn into dust." Sans walked into the kitchen motioning for you to follow him.

Dust... You remember the large pile of dust sitting at the corner of the great door.

Dust...


	11. Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while guys! I've been busy with school and I guess I was wondering if anyone was actually interested in this story. But you guys are awesome and this is for you!  
> Is a little present for not posting in a while  
> The  
> Smut

The sleepover was winding down to an end with the whole gang huddled in the couch with the faint light of the TV glowing on your skin. Sleep teased Pap's and Frisk's. They nodded off only to be awoken by their chin meeting their chest. You concluded that they were the cutest things ever. Sans was asleep and you wondered how you were the only one wide awake. 

You were haunted by dust and resets... It just seemed that sleep could not soothe your ailing mind. You were scared because you knew that the dust in the ruins belonged to a monster. Someone died and you dared not think who it was. Because you knew. You knew who waited by the great door. You knew a monster that tried to stop you from passing by challenging you to a fight. 

You knew... That Toriel was dead.

 You were not close to her nor got to really know her... But she existed. Toriel was a living being that no longer was as such. You couldn't stomach your over thinking any longer. You were safe, right? What did it matter? Maybe she died of natural causes?

... Maybe someone killed her..?

Damn it! You shove your head in your hands and whimper.

You look over to the sleeping huddle of love. How peaceful that all are. You scan over to look at Sans but where his body laid, was just an empty seat.

"waz wrong, sweetheart?" The deep voice enraptured you, swallowing you whole, you didn't have time to get scared from him coming up behind you.

"I don't... Want to be taken away from you guys... I don't want to be forgotten by you... Or Pap... Or Frisk." You half lied. It wasn't what was really bothering you that moment, but it had been something itching at your psyché.

Strong arms encircled you, embraced you, and you felt his warmth permeate the fleace PJ's straight to your skin, sending shivers down your spine. Sans buried his face in crook of your neck and inhaled.

You could smell his smokey, musky scent, and it drove you mad. You wanted that smell to belong to you, to own you.

Sans growled lightly as he continued to breathe you in. You could feel the vibrations through his ribcage on your back. You lolled your head back. 

"i will never be able to forget you, ______. i don't want to."

You swiveled around to face Sans. One of his eyes glowing blue with passion. 

"i want you..._____." Sans whispered. 

Your soul threatened to escape again before you could reply, "You can have me."

There is a vortex of black emptiness until you are rematerialized in Sans room, you didn't care to ask as you pounce on Sans. You kiss him so hard your teeth clank. Sans is breathing heavily into your mouth when you separate the kiss to look into his glowing eye. You stroke the smoke leaving his socket, tingling your fingers. You clench your thighs together for friction as your clit engorges underneath your clothes.

Sans swallows and grabs two handfuls of your ass and lifts you so that you straddle him. The action excites you sending signals to your special place. Your wet and you know it. It embarrasses you to think you could be easily so aroused by Sans, but that in turn also excites you.

"fuck..." Sans leans back and looks you twice over. "you are so god damn beautiful." It's Sans turn now to pounce on you. You want him so bad, you are afraid your wetness will seep onto Papyrus' clothes. Sans places his hands at the bottom of your shirt and then looks at you for approval. You smile and nod. Sans rips off your top and your breasts pop out. 

Slowly as he straddles you, Sans grasps them and gently fondles them. 

"So... Soft." Sans growls when your nipples scrunch in response to his touch. You can't lie, it feels so good. You try to hold in your moan but Sans works it out of you.

"Nnnah..." You breathe out. Sans stops and you feel his bones shake.

"what a beautiful sound... more." Sans' removes your pants, this time without asking permission, and you could smell yourself. 

"you love this... don't you? look how wet you are..." Sans dipped his finger into your wetness and you could almost scream with pleasure. You were so sensitive and Sans was offering you just what you need.

"fuck, _____. if i had known... i would have taken you long ago." 

Sans lowered his head down so he was eye to clit with your folds. "how beautiful."

"Ah fuck.. Sans..." You needed him, release, "please."

"please, what?" Sans stuck two fingers inside, easing in and out painfully slow.

"I want to come... please..." Sans growled and shoved his phalanges in deep, followed up by a long lick up your slit by a blue florescent tongue. Sans rolled his thumb around your clit and you swore you saw God.

"SANS!" You grabbed fistfuls of bed sheet as Sans continued his onslaught on your pussy. You were coming close.

"come for me, baby. come on." Sans oozed words of encouragement as your abdomen started that heated feeling, and as soon as it started, you were screaming Sans name, trearing up his bed sheet. Your pussy tightened around Sans' fingers, and you heard the knuckles crack.

"ahh, fuck yeah, baby. thaz a good girl." Sans licked up your remaining juices and you calmed down.

"your such a good girl, now wake up, baby. Wake up. Wake UP."

"WAKE UP, HUMAN! I MADE BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI" A high pitched voice tore you into reality. You rubbed your eyes and looked around seeing you are still on the couch from last night, clothes still on but clitoris throbbing. Damn, it was just a dream.


	12. Dream(?)

Your body was shaky and unsatisfied, although you orgasmed, you weren't convinced the scene between you and Sans was a dream. It felt so real. But, there was no way Sans could have done that to you.

"don't lose yourself in the void of thought, kid." A deep voice vibrated behind the shell of your ear, their breath sending shivers down your spine. And just like that, you're soaked. 

"what's eating at ya?" Sans takes a seat in front of you, Papyrus is scrambling around the kitchen for clean forks. Sans collar bone is peeking out of his shirt and you can't help but notice how attractive the skeleton is. Sans tries to look you in the eye, but you avoid his stare, for fear that he might notice your blush.

"I-I uh, was thinking about," you swallowed dryly. "taking a shower later... Maybe."

Sans grinned, "i could use a shower myself... i smell a bit  _tangy_." He almost whispered the end part.

You clenched your thighs, your blush reddened and you probably looked like a cherry. Your nipples chafed in the shirt your were wearing pleasantly. 

"ah..." Was all you can muster in response.

"OKAY EVERYONE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS," Frisk, who stood next to him, nudged him impatiently. "AND THE DETERMINED FRISK, PRESENT TO YOU... BRRREAKFAST SPAGHETTI!"

Laid before you was a massive serving bowl of noodles, eggs, sausage links, sliced tomatoes, mushrooms, cheese, and from what you could smell, breakfast burrito mild sauce. Oh boy.

"Wow, pap... You really out did yourself!"

Papyrus twirled around and snatched the cheese grater at the same time. Though there was already cheese in the pasta, he continued to add more cheese.

"THE CHEESE WAS FRISK'S IDEA!" 

Ah, that's why.

Frisk signed, "On the surface, the orphanage didn't have a lot of money so we would make things taste better with cheese. Cheese and rice, cheese and soup, ham and cheese, it is so good!"

Your heart melted. You took cheese for granted. But for Frisk, it made simple things like lunch and dinner time better.

"I think that's great, thank you, Frisk."

We ate in silence, more like, suffered through in silence. The meal was more decent than not because it resembled an omelette. You ate the sausage links and eggs that were over cooked but seasoned really well.

"Thank you for the meal, Pap! If you do not mind, I'm going to excuse myself and take a shower." Papyrus roared with "yes's" and "please help yourself's." You looked to Sans' seat but it was empty, you hadn't noticed when he left.

You entered the bathroom with your clothes and fresh towels in hand. The bathroom was like any old bathroom. Sink, toilet, shower, bath. Skeletons were just humans with magic and without skin after all, right? But you wondered why exactly a skeleton would need a toilet.

You concluded that Papyrus' spaghetti must just go right through them. You stifle a laugh and question your existence.

You turn on the shower head, pleased with the water pressure. You adjusted the cold and hot knobs until the water was at a perfect steamy temperature. You were going to wash all of the bad thoughts away. So what if you had feelings for a certain skeleton? It's not like it's the same. He probably feels pity since you and him are on the same boat with the whole reset issue. 

Damn. Maybe that is what it is. Maybe he is just being nice to you because you can relate. 

"you're wasting the hot water."

You jumped out of your skin and wirled around to see Sans leaning against the sink with a wide grin. 

"How did you get in here? The door was locked?" But after you said that you already knew the answer.

He teleported.

"teleported."

You ran your fingers through your hair to calm yourself. "What if I was naked? What if I was already in the shower?"

Sans slowly walked up to you, inches away from you and said. "well... sweetheart, I thought we could share the water. I did say I need a shower after all."


	13. Cold Shower

Your heart was hammering in your chest. Sans stayed centimetres away from you, his phalanges hooking at the bottom of his shirt, then lifting it over him in one swift motion. Her revealed his ivory bones, ribs thick and heavy and beautiful. How wonderful he is.

"Y-you're crazy, I'll get out." You try to get out via the opening to the left, but he blocked it without saying a word. Sans reached down to the hem of your shirt but you slapped them away.

"Don't use me!" You half yelled so to not alarm Frisk or Papyrus, but to get your point across. Sans stopped, shocked. "I know as good as you that the only reason you only want me is because I can relate to the resets!" You try to quiet your voice. You could feel your voice shake. Sans' eyes softened and stepped forward to you again.

"why... in the hell... do you think that this lazy skeleton would just waste his time on being with you because of the resets and not because..." Sans grabs you by your shoulders and brings you close, "because I fucking love you!"

Sans actually yelled this, causing Papyrus to woot. "YOU TELL HER, SANS!" They really are brothers.

It was your turn to stand there shocked. Your soul acted before you and burst out of your chest. Green light now painting the white bathroom.

"i think you love me too. you dreamt of me. i dreampt of you too."

"Sans..." You lifted off your shirt. "I fucking love you."

"you are so beautiful." Sans hurriedly scooped you up and buried his scull in your cleavage. He took a deep inhale and you felt a shiver run down his bones. "oh god, you smell so fucking good."

You stifle a moan when Sans' fingers explore your breasts.

"oh, ______." Sans groaned as you massaged his skull, venturing down to his vertebrae.

Sans swoops down and removes your pants like magic and he hurriedly does the same for himself. Before you could cover yourself in embarrassment, one arm is under your back and another under your knees and he is lifting you up bridal style. He walks into the shower holding you, warm water raining down. You could already notice the previously hot water was now running out.

"Sans..." It's all you can manage to say before he presses his teeth against your lips. It feels so good. Tingles through your body spread to your groin as the kiss deepens. Something hard is poking you in the thigh and you know it's his arousal. You take pride in knowing that he could feel so hard just from your kiss.

"Fuck me, Sans." Sans replies with a sexually frustrated growl. 

Sans lets you down and looks you over as the water runs over you. Your nipples pucker in the cool water but it is so pleasant. Sans keeps repeating how beautiful you are when he kneels down in the shower and lifts your leg, leading it over his shoulder. 

"did you dream of this?" Sans let his phalanges torturously feather across your clit. It feels so good. More. You need more pressure, more friction.

"i could smell you during breakfast... how wet you were," Sans dragged his tongue across your slit, illiciting an indecent sound out of you. "you taste just like how I dreamed."

Sans shoved his tongue in you and you moaned loudly, fuck. In, and out his tongue went. His tongue would tease your clit so expertly but it emanded friction as you grinded your groin on Sans. Your juices ran down his face. Sans groaned and growled in pleasure and excitement. He loved how your love juices poured down the sides of his mouth.

"I'm going to come... Ah, fuck..." You almost were begging. Sans slid out his tongue, but before you could protest, it was replaced by two phalanges. Sans thrusted his fingers in you hard and fast as his tongue worked on your swollen bundle of nerves. Head swelled in your abdomen.

"Oh God, oh God, Sans..." You chanted, Sans and God becoming blurred. And then, Sans curled his fingers in a 'come here' motion. That's what did it for poor you. You climaxed, seeping juices all down Sans arm. Your legs are trembling. Sans lifts you up and presses you against the shower wall, hooking his hands under your knees. Your folds are throbbing from his fingering, but you're not ready to call it quits. 

Sans angles the head of his glowing cock straight into your hole.

"you ready, sweetcheeks?


	14. Hesitance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not as they appear.

The water is starting to run cold down your flush skin. 

Staring into Sans' panting, lewd, and lustful face makes you coo and shift wantingly. Your pink folds reflect the blue shine if Sans' thick shaft. 

And then...Grass?

"Oh my God... Oh my God..." You're not in the shower but in the ruins again, fully clothed how you arrived.

"FUCK!" you screamed at the grass. You tore handful after handful of green life out of frustration. You felt it of control, like you were a play thing.

A child's taunting laughter rose around you, teasing you. 

"You got too comfortable, friend." A small golden flower with an innocent face erupted from the ground. You drew in a shaky breath. It's the devil flower, the one you fled from time and again.

"Flowey..." 

"Do you really think you are in control, ______? That you can choose what will happen in your life?" The flower's face twitched. You try to speak but your throat is dry.

"Can trust who you trust? Can you believe the naive?" The flower's laugh deepened and it's face distorted.

"Follow the dust, ______."


	15. Crazy

"Follow the dust, _____."

* * *

 

"______?" Cool water runs down your shoulder, you're back in the shower with Sans, one leg over his shoulder, ready to be impaled. "princess?"

What's going on? Are you going crazy? A glitch in the timeline? All you know is you're panicking and struggling to breathe.

"I can't breathe." Sans looks over you with a worried expression. 

"calm down, sweetie, i'm here." Sans rubs small circles on your chest and it calms you, however you are still not centered. You feel neither here nor there. In the past our present, you feel that your destiny is tenuous and you are hopeless.

You are breathing hard, Sans leads one arm under your legs and another under your head, lifting you out of the shower.

"shhh, baby... it's ok..." Sans is speaking softly to you as he takes your naked body and holds it to his skeletal frame. Sans telekineticaly turns off the shower head and opens the bathroom door. Both you and Sans are without clothes but Frisk is preoccupied with playing with Papyrus. Sans easily sinks away into his room without anyone seeing. Sans would have teleported, but you were already in such a fragile state, the strain of teleporting would've been too much.

Sans lays you down on his bed and covers you with his cleanest blanket. Sans curls next to you. You feel like you are drowning, falling, and that you can't get enough air. Nothing is solid anymore. You feel like you're dying.

You've forgotten what it's like to have a panic attack. You want to cry but you somehow can't. 

Sans is warm. His bones are solid and safe. They are a cage you want to lock yourself away in, to stay in forever. You know he would protect you... If he could.

You lightly grasp Sans ribs to ground yourself. Then there is a rumbling coming from his bones, a vibration akin to the feeling of your hands on the neck of someone humming. And that was just what he was doing. Humming, and then singing in his deep, strong voice.

"baby my... don't you cry... baby my... dry your eyes... rest your head close to my heart... never to part... baby of mine..."

You raised your head and looked to him, the one who knew you, all of you. 

"in evey timeline, i will know who you are, i will never lose you." Sans looks down to your chest. "i suppose that what happens... when you love someone."


	16. Fallen Down

Sans rubs circles in your shoulder, his eyes lidded. You had your head on his boney lap, which you didn't mind because you appreciated the intimacy. He told you he loved you but you were not in the state of mind to reciprocate those words. He did not seem bothered.

You could tell that Sans was sleepy but you were fully awake. You don't know if you could sleep tonight at all. 

"did ya know that monsters can die from heartbreak?" You turned over to look at him but his eyes were still closed. Sans continued to draw circles in your skin with the tip of his phalanges.

"Really. Like humans?" You were surprised. You had almost thought monsters as invincible, which is ironic because that is how, Sans explained, monsters saw humans. 

"yeah. If the monster is afflicted with a deadly case of a broken heart they have 'fallen down.' the monster starts losing their magic and turn to dust. it's the saddest thing to see. the person basically gives up." Sans started to open his eyes. 

"back when we had a queen... she had "fallen down" after the death of her son and adopted human child. no one is really sure what happened to her, some say she went to the ruins, some say she turned to dust."

Toriel. Is she... the queen? She was in the ruins. The last you were there she was dust, had she fallen down again?

"What do you think?" Trying to sound casual but your voice was more high pitched and nervous than you were willing it to be.

There was a long pause from him. As if he knew the answer but was calculating how to say it.

"if she isn't alive, it isn't because she 'fell down.'"

* * *

 

You decided that you were better and put on some clothes, with some resistance from Sans, that belonged to Papyrus. Papyrus had an affinity for tank tops and jean shorts, which you appreciated because of its feminine nature. Sans' clothes didn't fit you that well, plus he had only one outfit, the one he wears.

Frisk was in the living room doodling on the floor Papyrus. Those two are so cute together. 

Papyrus was going on and on about his scheme to be a member of the royal guard. Frisk just nodded and drew Papyrus in a royal guard uniform. You decided to join and you sat with them. 

"How are you crazy kids?" You joked while plopping on the ground. 

"I WAS JUST TELLING FRISK MY PLAN ON HOW TO BECOME A MEMBER OF THE TOTAL GUARD! I TIE A STRING AROUND FRISK, GIVE HER TO UNDYNE, I BECOME THE ROYAL GUARD, AND I PULL THE STRING BRINGING FRISK BACK."

"What if they see the string?"

"IT'LL BE INVISIBLE."

"What if Frisk gets put in a cell with really little openings and you can't pull them through?"

Papyrus looked at you for a minute. 

"THE ROPE SHALL BE SAME ABLE TO CUT CELL BARS!" 

"Then won't it cut Frisk?-- you know what I think it's a full proof plan 10/10."

Papyrus lit up and high fived Frisk. "I WOULD TELL SANS BUT I DON'T THINK HE WOULD UNDERSTAND THE COMPLEXITY OF THE PLAN."

You smiled to yourself thinking, he'd be surprised how much Sans can understand. 

"I think you should tell him, its a plan that is worth being shared, especially to your brother." 

Papyrus NYEH'ed and got up from the floor and ran to Sans' room with the detailed plan.

Frisk looked at you once Papyrus was gone. 

"I always wanted to have a brother or a sister." Frisk signed and smiled. You agreed. You always wanted someone to share your thoughts with as a kid. But that was taken from you. 

"When I was young, my mom had an affair and got pregnant. She already brought shame because of the affair she didn't want to bring more by aborting the baby, so when she gave birth, she gave the child away. That little one would have been my little brother or sister, but she took that away from me."

Frisk stopped looking at you and you wondered if you said too personal things. 

You laughed nervously and tried to lighten the mood, "but if I could ever have a brother or sister, I want them to be just like you, Frisk." 

With that, a smile returned to Frisk's face as they signed, "and I, you."

 


	17. The Plan

"PLEASE!!!"

"no."

"SANS IT IS FOOLPROOF! _____ SAID SO!"

Sans came down stairs with a desperate Papyrus trailing behind, royal guard plan sketch in hand. Sitting next to Frisk in the floor you immediately flinched when Papyrus said your name. You did say so, but that was just to please him.

"______," Sans tilted his head and chuckled. "of course you did."

"IT'S MISSING SPAGHETTI, HOWEVER." Papyrus bent and made a quick edit where we all eat spaghetti in the end.

"we are not doing that. you'd be putting frisk and _____ in danger. the last thing we want is undyne seeing these two."

Papyrus looked over at you and Frisk, sitting innocently on the ground. You could see the realisation and guilt forming. You knew what it felt like and you hated it.

"The plan isn't a bust, Papyrus. I got an idea but it won't get you into the royal guard. It will get you something else." Papyrus perked up, glancing at a curious and confused Sans as well as a concerned Frisk.

* * *

 

"Is the coast clear? Over." You whispered into your hand held walkie talkie. Papyrus said that sometimes human stuff falls down into the underground, stuff like DVDs and walkie talkies. You looked around the corner and saw Papyrus in an all black suit that he called his 'stealth suit'.

Through a thin film of static you heard a reply, "Yes. All clear from here. Over." You were surprised how well Papyrus could whisper, he was really getting into his role. You turned and looked to Frisk who was sitting patiently beside you. Papyrus had provided you and Frisk a 'stealth suit' as well, however Frisk's was adorned with a rope around their waist. You held the rope's end securely in your hands. 

 "Ok, go to Pap- I mean the best Royal Guard there ever was." Frisk complied and quickly scurried from the corner to the end of the hall, the rope extending as they went. 

The walkie talkie buzzed and said, "I got the package. Be on the look out for Lazy Femur. Over."

You epic ninja rolled across the hallway and secured a spot just ahead of Frisk and Papyrus. You could see Sans pacing the living room, making his way into the kitchen. You looked back at Papyrus. He continued to make a bunch of convoluted hand gestures. You mouthed what.

Sans made is way out of the kitchen and sat on the couch.

You quickly turned on your walkie, "Now!" Frisk ran to you and you bolted for the kitchen with Frisk in arms.

"not so fast!" You made it to the kitchen doorway before you felt a tug on your soul and you couldn't move, but you knew and you tossed Frisk into the Kitchen. Frisk grabbed the package placed on the kitchen table and tugged on the rope twice. With that Frisk was reeled back to home base.

"WHERE IS ______?" Papyrus worriedly scanned the area and saw no signs of you or Sans.

Frisk placed a hand on Papyrus' shoulder and shook their head. Papyrus looked down sadly. But it was then replaced with new found vigour. 

Papyrus opened the package that they retrieved and found that it was spaghetti. 

After forking down some spaghetti, Papyrus said, "THIS IS NO LONGER A RETRIEVE THE PACKAGE MISSION! THIS IS A RESCUE MISSION!!"

"My hero." Frisk signed.

* * *

 

"Well... This is why I never became a spy." Sans let you down once you both were in his room. 

Sans smirked, "well you look hot it that stealth suit. sneaking you're way into my heart." He winked to emphasise his pun.

You giggled and play punched Sans in the shoulder. "I thought I was already there." 

Sans smirk left and was replaced by a look you couldn't read. 

"aye, listen... i'm sorry about earlier... i didn't mean to jump your bones so early. you're just so beautiful... and you understand. i really like you and i want to take it slow." Sans couldn't look you in the eyes, you concluded that he must feel some type of shame.

"Hey, it's OK, I was pretty down at the time. I think we didn't really think about it. We were high off of being understood " 

"i feel stupid for telling you I love you so soon."

Your soul twinged in pain. Does that mean he didn't mean it.

"Ugh... Yeah, haha... Pretty stupid."


	18. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Papyrus rescue you from an awkward situation.

"Well..." The awkward silence was unbearable, so you spoke up first. "Now that we know that this plan won't work, let's go find the others."

You started to walk towards the door but Sans didn't move. You turned around and looked at him. He looked you over and stared at you. No... Not at you, through you. He must be looking at your soul. You press your finger tips on your chest tentatively. 

The way his eyes looked at you made you want to run into his arms and also run away. You were both embarrassed and exhilarated. You wanted him to stop looking and continue at the same time. 

You wanted to speak but words were caught in your dry throat. He had already seen you, all of you, which you kick yourself for, but you feel naked under his gaze. You want to feel him. You want to feel his kiss. 

Locking eyes you realised his left eye was ablaze with magic. His face was full of longing and wanting. The room began to smell of his magical perfume.

He stepped close to you, closing the distance. You could already feel the magical warmth on your face. You couldn't stop yourself as your hand instinctively lifted to Sans' face. You cradled the area right under his left eye. You used your thumb to stroke under his socket. Blue magic tickled your fingers just how you liked it. Sans rested his head in your hand and nuzzled against your touch. You used the nail of your pointer finger to gently scratch his skull. Sans hummed in approval, resting all of his skulls weight on your hand and closing his eyes. His magic glowed from the slit of his eye brightly.

The door to Sans' room bursts open, accompanied with an equally loud voice.

"FRIEND HUMAN!! WE HAVE COME TO RESCUE YOU!!"

Sans' eyes ripped opened as your intense intimate moment had been interrupted. Papyrus scoops you up into his arms. You realise that your should had been coaxed out of your body so floated out in from of you the whole time. You might as well have been caught with a boner. You pushed your soul back in.

Frisk ran in circles around Sans with rope and tied him up. It was actually quite funny, because Sans just let it happen.

"Oh, Pap, you are my hero! You saved me!" You kissed Papyrus on cheek bone. He blushed so hard, you thought he was going to explode. You knew he was so proud. You were too, even though you were kind of interrupted.

"What about the spaghetti?"

Papyrus nodded to Frisk who pulled out a whole ass container of pasta from their pants. 

"Well... Ok then." You smiled. "Let's celebrate, yeah?"

Papyrus dropped you and ran to the kitchen, obviously excited for whatever you had planned. Frisk followed in suit.

You looked to Sans and squatted down to your now rolled up sausage of a friend. "You down?" 

"im going to take that as a pun. so yes. especially if you are gonna be there, sugar." Sans winked.

Your ears strained when you heard the front door squeak open.

"Who is that?"

You heard a loud voice. "Shit, Sans someone is downstairs." You and Sans sprinted out his room, but when you made it to his doorway, he held you back.

"you have to stay here. i'll get the kid. worst case scenario is that it's undyne. best case, it's the nice cream man. "

"Why would the nice cream man be in your house?"

"you were unlikely to be found in my house but here you are. if undyne finds you, she won't second guess killing you. you aren't a child like frisk is, so you don't get that benefit."

You had nothing else to say.

Sans walked down the stairs slowly and nonchalantly. You crept out of Sans room and looked down at the living room through the stair rail. You kept your head down enough so that you could see but could not be seen.

You caught sight of the new figure. It was a female. She was beautiful with a demanding aura. She looked like she was probably some type of fish monster, do to her fins for ears and blue skin. Her hair was a fiery red that you admired. The sea monster's physic was killer. She was wearing a black tank top, but you could tell she had abs for days. 

The sea monster was not happy, she was staring down a nervous Papyrus who covered a shaking Frisk.

"aye, undyne, to what do we owe the visit?"

Undyne shot a glare Sans. "Papyrus missed our training sesh today, which he never does, so I was concerned. But it seems as though he has... company."

Papyrus stepped towards Undyne helplessly. He is such a sweet cinnamon roll, be can't take thinking he disappointed someone. Especially a friend. 

"UNDYNE IT'S NOT LIKE THAT..." Papyrus looked over at Frisk who hid in the kitchen forward. "THE HUMAN IS NOT LIKE THAT. WE CAN ALL BE FRIENDS-."

Papyrus was interrupted with barking laughter. 

"Friends? You can't be serious. What about the surface, Papyrus? We just need one more soul and you. are. RUINING EVERYTHING!" You could tell Undyne was getting frustrated at how people she considered her closest allies sided with the "enemy."

Your soul cried for her. She wanted out of the underground as much as you did. However, Undyne was ready to kill for it. 

"Give. Me. The human." Undyne reached past Papyrus, towards Frisk. Papyrus stepped in front, blocking Undyne's path. 

"NO." 

"sorry, undyne, this one is ours." Sans winked at Frisk to try to calm them down.

"Has everyone gone mad? Papyrus, if you don't give me the Human right now, you will never be a part of the Royal Guard." Undyne now had a vein running up her forehead.

Papyrus looked down at his shoes and then back at up Undyne. 

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DO NOT NEED TO BE A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD, BECAUSE I'M ALREADY THEIR HERO."

Your soul clenched and tears started to threaten to fall. That's our pappy.

"IF YOU ARE NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE OF FRIENDSHIP... THEN I SUPPOSED I HAVE SEVERELY MISJUDGED YOU." 

You kicked yourself. Papyrus, you sly devil!

"Excuse me?"

"YOU HEARD ME."

"I can make friends with anyone!"

"I SUPPOSE NOT SINCE THIS HUMAN HERE IS WITHOUT YOUR FRIENDSHIP."

Undyne stomped forward, pushing Papyrus out of the way and squatted to be eye level to Frisk.

"You got no LOVE, kid. The other ones did... That made it easier, y'know? When it came to slaughtering them... Except for the green one... The green one made me spaghetti for the first time. I didn't know she was sick the whole time she was in the underground, so she died... Listen kid, if we were on the surface... I could've taken her to a doctor or something." Undyne rubbed the back of her neck, letting her head hang. 

"I'll tell you what, pipsqueak, I'll teach you how to make sometime, just like how I taught Pap here."

Frisk nodded fervently.

"Well, I suppose it will be a little while longer until we get to the surface. Until then, don't hide things from me, Papyrus."

"GOTCHU, CAPTAIN!"

"And Sans, take care of the Human."

"yeah, yeah, yeah, you're not the first one."


	19. Bid Me Farewell

Undyne looked over her shoulder one last time before closing the door behind her. Her eyes were riddled with both guilt, loss, happiness, and desperation.

You came down stairs slowly, almost afraid to shatter the fragile silence that had now befallen your companions.You came to the bottom of the stairs and clasped your hands together. You wanted to live, to return home and eat lasagna even though you had grown to hate it, you wanted to be happy, to find love. However, a land once under your feet, now around you, needs your soul. This must be why your fate. This must be why you ended up down here. Your journey was to end, to save these monsters... to save your friends.

"Go to Pap's room, Frisk. Put some comfy clothes on." You motioned to the spy gear Frisk still wore. They nodded and skipped away.

"... I..." You began to break the silence but Papyrus' demanding voice took your shy tone over.

"CRISIS AVERTED! NOW WE CAN ALL CONTINUE OUR FRIENDSHIP CULTIVATION. AND DON'T WORRY BIGGER HUMAN, UNDYNE WILL COME AROUND TO YOU AS WELL."

"I'm not staying." You refused to look anywhere but your shoes. You could feel Sans eyes on you. Everyone's eyes were on you. Sans' eyes were pleading.

"Don't they need my soul? Sans?" You looked over to him. You hoped that he would understand. But how could he? You told him you would never leave and now here you are... Guilt strangled you, but not enough to stop you.

"you're useless." Your heart sank. You shuffled your feet and refused to meet Sans' gaze. His white pin pricks were infernos of disappointment.

"didn't you hear undyne? they already have a green soul, so don' you think you going to give up your soul is gonna do anything because they are going to throw it in the trash." Sans stepped close to you and you stiffened. "but not before they have their way with you. they'll poke and prod at you and your soul 'till you wish you were dead. they have no use for a glitch."

That hurt.

"SANS! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Papyrus' voice deepened and grew defensive. Papyrus drew his long arm over to you and pulled you in away from Sans. You knew that Papyrus has no idea what Sans was talking about when he called you a glitch, but it sounded mean. Sans looked down, angry and frustrated. His brow bones furrowed in deep thought.

"Thank you for your hospitality-"

"NO, HUMAN, HE DIDN'T MEAN IT-"

"-but I should really be taking my leave." Papyrus looked into your eyes. He was so sad. You felt awful that you were doing this, but you were spiteful and hurt. "Take care of Frisk, okay?" Papyrus nodded.

You left without another word. And still wearing your spy outfit.

* * *

You didn't know how to feel. The truth hurts. You wish that you could believe Sans is wrong. You wish you could believe you are more than a glitch. You wish that there were stars in the underground to wish on.

It's cold, but you like it. At least you liked it for the first ten minutes. You enjoyed feeling your skin prickle in the chill. You could smell the freezing air. It reminded you of winters back home.

The snow offered no satisfying crunch under your spy boot and you find yourself wandering. The neighbourhood where the skeleton bros live reminds you of home, shops here and there, houses, kids running around, it's so suburban to you. You keep walking until the laughing of children have all but become a faint whisper in the back of your brain and the snow became slushier.

It no longer smelled like cold but Instead it was a scent of moisture akin to that of a cave. You could hear the sound of falling water in the distance. You continued walking until you came upon a small waterfall. You felt comforted, but lost. You had no idea where you were going. You felt betrayed. You wanted Sans, but remembering him made your soul hurt. You sat near the waterfall, not caring if water droplets splashed on you.

You felt like a virus, infecting the world that these civilians are trying to live in. You felt like Sans would've been better off without you. 

You laid your head back and felt reality shift under your feet, but you didn't try to stop it. You welcomed the reset. You wondered where it would take you.

* * *

 

You didn't know you had shut your eyes until you pried them open.

Before you was Toriel, sitting on a chair before the grear door. She was talking, you wondered who to. She was alive.

"Toriel!" You called out. But she did not even look your way. 

_She can't see you, ______._

A voice spoke to you in your head. You held your breath. The voice was deep and calm, but there was a strain of static laced onto it.

"Am I dead? Who are you?" You asked the voice. You wondered if it was God speaking to you.

_You are astroprojecting. Right now you are back at the waterfall. What you are looking at now is a time in this timeline, a little while before you arrived. Not only are you astroprojecting, you are time traveling. You are all doing this with your soul._

You stared at Toriel before you. She was laughing and smiling, happy to be alive. What the voice just told you, for some reason, you understood, however, you did not understand why.

"So, I'm in the same timeline I was in at the waterfall, however this is the past? Why?"

_It seems that you have questions, and the player cannot stop you from getting answers._

"Friend, I need to ask a favour of you." Toriel's laughter subsided and was replaced by a serious tone. The voice from the other side responded.

"what is it?" You know that voice. You can imagine who's fact belongs to that voice. Sans.

"There is a child... That is going to be coming out of this door, please watch over them. Promise me you will." Toriel looked down to her claws sadly, her voice almost desperate.

"i don't know... i hate making promises." 

"For me, Friend, please." Toriel was on the border of begging and you knew Sans would never let anyone do that. 

"ok, i promise." You could hear light shuffling, muffled by the door and you knew that Sans had made his leave.

You sat next to the wall. You were not so much concerned about Sans and Toriel's relationship as you were with what happened to Toriel. 

Little footsteps announced the presence of Frisk before anything. They stood there, obviously stating with their posture that they were leaving. You could not help but furrow your eyebrows at such a display. Frisk is usually very shy. 

Toriel lifted herself from her chair and stated that if Frisk was to leave, they were to get through her.

You smiled to yourself because at the beginning of everything you wondered how Frisk had gone through Toriel without hurting her. Now, you would finally get to see.

The stage was set and both Toriel's and Frisk's souls were risen out of their chest. Toriel wielded her wonderful magic and Frisk... 

Wielded a knife.

Frisk sprinted toward the beautiful goat monster and buried the blade within her fur. You gasped and fumbled to your feet. You were numb as you ran to the scene. 

"F-Frisk, what have you done?" Your voice was barely a whisper. You tried to catch Toriel in your arms but you were nothing but a projection. 

_Are you surprised, _____? Did you not know this was who they were?_

The voice taunted you. You crumpled down and stared into Frisk's eyes. The eyes of a killer.


	20. Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! Here is actually a teaser for chapter 20. I've been caught up in school and am working on a Rick and Morty fic!

It's dark. So very dark. And cold. You're floating, you think. Where are you? You paniced and anxiety overcame you. The Information was too much to handle. Frisk... 

"Hello?" You call out into the abyss. The blackness makes you feel claustrophobic and you hold yourself close to feel grounded.

"...it's aLl yOur faulT." You hear a familiar voice, but it's distorted. It's to the left of you, to the right of you, it's all around you. The voice comforts you and it shakes you to t your very core.

"...yoU dId ThiS... i'm nOt tHE ERROR!" the voice is at the nape of your neck. You can barely understand the words that are being spoken to you but it's grounded into your cerebrum. 

"Sans?" You feel your tears sting your eyes. You know who the contorted voice belongs to now and you struggle to understand why Sans has faced this fate.

"I_ shOuld hAvE kilLeD yOU wHen I hAd tHe cHaNCe."


	21. Chapter 21

Sans' angry face and his hands around your neck. You scramble in the darkness to find a sense of direction and claw at his solid form. Blue steaks are running down Sans' black form, but they are not tears, they are wires, errors in his code. You are afraid, terrified, because you can feel his anger. His hatred.

"Sans..." You try to mouth out. Your skin spills in between his fingers as he increases his tightness enabling you speechless. Black spots dot your vision and you can't tell if it's the code or the lack of oxygen.

You lift your hand and cradle Sans' face. You hated to see him so angry, so sad, so... Conflicted. You stroked your fingers under his left eye.

Sans' eyes swelled with recognition and regret as your face swelled with blood. For a split second he wavered and lessened his grip. Those eyes. Those were the eyes you knew. The eyes you could dare say you loved, the eyes you dared to say you admired. Even now as you stay here dying in Sans' grasp, you would have it no other way. 

You had enough air space to say what you know you need to.

"I love you."

* * *

"______."

"______!"

Your eyes shot open at your name being called, then an overwhelming need to upchuck came as you spitup water that was deep in your lungs. You coughed and sat up shivering. You were so cold. So cold and soaked by the water that had sprayed off of the rocks.

 "Hey, it's OK..." You feel yourself being wrapped in a cocoon of vines.Though the earthy limbs offered no warmth, in the center was a spot that offered heat. Both the fear and the cold paralyzed you.

"I know that you're going through a lot, ____." The voice offered a kind tone but you knew who it belonged to... Flowey. The nasally voice offered no comfort.

"Let me go." You swallowed your  doubt and straightened your shoulders. 

"I will let you go, ____. Your HP is low right now. You need to warm up. And when you're done we'll go together and I'll help you."

You peered over through the holes in the vines and looked at Flowey's calm and smooth face. The more you warmed up, the more awake you became.

Flowey rolled you out of the cocoon and wrapped itself around your arm. You tentatively allowed that monstrosity to touch you, but you could not help Sans alone and Flowey knows more that I do.

The more you walked towards Sans' home, the more things seemed different... everything is a little darker and it smells like ash. 

The snow is cold on your feet and as it melts, it wets your toes, but fear made you feel cold in your chest. You wanted to hold onto the hope that you will return to the joyous skeleton brothers.

-blip-

"oh hey, sugar face, the kid was looking for that flower. the kid and pap are back there fucking around." 

In a small bout of smoke, a figure appeared before you. They probably teleported as it was a sudden appearance. They were wearing a black jacket with fur around the hood and red turtle neck. The figure's teeth were sharp as he grinned wide. Gold caught your eye as you focused in on his one menacing gold tooth, slightly longer than the rest of his teeth.

"like what you see, sugar plum?"


End file.
